<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all this to say by lxonardo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254980">all this to say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/pseuds/lxonardo'>lxonardo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>timelapse (killugon reunion) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Aged-Up Character(s), Bittersweet, Bonding, Boys In Love, Canon Trans Character, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Leaving Home, Light Angst, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Resolution, Sibling Bonding, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i finished editing this @ 3 am.... don’t look at me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/pseuds/lxonardo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the inevitable time of departure was approaching, leaving both gon and killua remorseful and full of dread. alluka offers an idea that could ease everyone's tension, and change their lives forever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>timelapse (killugon reunion) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all this to say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the last story of my series, and im sad about it hshhdsb.. but i had fun writing this! and i hope everyone else who does end up enjoying this series as well !!<br/>comments are always appreciated! even if it’s literally to yell at me i’ll take it cause i crave attention</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 30th was the day that Gon Freecss dreaded. It was the last full day before the Zoldyck’s would leave. They’ve stayed at the Freecss’ residence for about two weeks, and they finally came to the conclusion of their departure date a few days ago. That morning would be when they’d leave, and they’d board a departing ship leaving at<em> 11 A.M.</em> Killua’s first suggestion was to leave even earlier, but Mito insisted that they’d had breakfast beforehand. Neither him or Alluka were about to decline her request--especially if Gon were to cook.</p>
<p>Gon knew that they would eventually leave, despite his grievance. Ever since learning the date of their departure, he’d been extra affectionate and clingy with both siblings. Chaste interactions such as holding hands or brushing off shoulders were his go-to, and neither ever complained. Giving Killua affection was no problem, since he knows his preferences, but Alluka took a bit to figure out. It turned out she specifically enjoyed head pats, or having her hair be stroked. That was something Killua was also fond of; Gon noticed the parallels, respecting their deep bond.</p>
<p>Almost immediately, everyone caught on to Gon’s slight change in behavior. To anyone else, he would have come off as his typical self, but not when it came to the people he was closest to. Killua connected the dots and concluded he was most likely upset due to their upcoming date. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t also dreading the day, as he didn’t want to leave Whale Island or Gon.</p>
<p>One day, when Gon was off during the evening going to the district, he talked with his sister about his feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, are you alright?” Alluka had asked, as she sat at the edge of her bed, brushing Killua’s hair. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against her dangling legs. “You’ve been quieter than usual. You’re probably thinking about something, right?”</p>
<p>Killua hummed nonchalantly, cringing slightly as Alluka accidentally brushed a knot. She cursed under her breath, going over the general area more carefully before eventually dismantling the knot. Feeling accomplished, she grinned cheekily, gently tapping the smooth end of the crush on top of his head.</p>
<p>“Do your thoughts have to do with Gon, possibly?”</p>
<p>Killua scowled, rubbing the area she tapped. His hand was quickly swatted away before she resumed brushing his hair. He hated how easy it was for her to read him. Along with anyone else with a brain who’s been with him and Gon.</p>
<p>“Maybe. So what?” He snapped, overly defensive despite knowing he didn’t need to be. It was a habit that he’s had for years, but he’s been trying his best to drop it. “Am I really bad to think about how depressed Gon must be? I mean, we’re leaving soon!”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t implying that, dummy,” Alluka grumbled, flicking the back of his head. “But, I’m gonna go off on a whim and say your feelings aren’t just solely about Gon, are they?”</p>
<p>The older teen grew silent, his face twisted into grimace. As per usual, she was right. The idea of leaving Gon again made him more than sick. They were apart for nearly three years, and the two weeks they’ve had together barely felt like two minutes. How was he supposed to just up and leave all over again? Especially when they’ve resolved past issues? The guilt was eating him alive, leaving him inadequate. Killua nodded, bringing his knees to his chest and plopped his chin on top.</p>
<p>“I really, <em>really</em> missed him, Alluka. And I know it’s stupid since we’ve already been apart for so long, but..” Killua buried his face into his sweatpants, ignoring how insufferably hot the fabric was.</p>
<p>Alluka settled the brush down, leaning down to hug him from behind. Killua scooted forward to make room as she took it, resting her head on his shoulder while stroking his back with one hand.<br/>He brought his head up, looking back at his sister who gave him a soft smile. He mustered a small smile of his own, and reached over to gently pat her head. He felt lucky to have a loving, patient sister like Alluka.</p>
<p>A quiet gasp escaped her and she enthusiastically grabbed the hairbrush, going back to brush over the spot she left off on.</p>
<p>“What if we invited Gon to come with us?”</p>
<p>The idea had popped into Killua’s head, multiple times. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to bring it up, but he didn’t know <em>how</em>. Because deep down, as much as he really wanted Gon to come along, Alluka was always first priority. If she were to have been even slightly uncomfortable with the idea of him tagging along, then he wouldn't. Traveling together had always been <em>their</em> thing; it represented their newfound freedom, along with their love and bond for each other. But the reality was that she had grown to love Gon, and saw him like a brother. Both her and Nanika loved Gon, and trusted him completely, along with his family.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t mind?” It was a rhetorical question; they both knew the answer.</p>
<p>Alluka shook her head. “I hate seeing you gloomy, even if it’s temporary.”</p>
<p>She ran fingers through his cloud-like hair, massaging his scalp. “Plus, I’m sure he'd be more than happy if you’d ask him.”</p>
<p>Of course she would let Killua be the one to propose the offer. Sure, it could be more sentimental if they both were to, but she believed it’d be better coming from him alone. <em>And </em><em>Gon should know we’d want him around, as well. Even without saying. </em></p>
<p>After a half-hour had passed, Gon returned from his earrand, announcing he brought home ingredients from his local shop. His house didn’t typically carry anything processed, save for canned fruits and vegetables. The majority of their food was always fresh produce from their garden, foraging, or from the shopping district near the docks. Though, it never really mattered, as both Mito and Abe always cooked, and even baking occasional desserts.</p>
<p>But Gon would have felt bad if he’d made his aunt bake them something, so he took it upon himself to bake instead. Killua stuck to him like glue the whole time they were in the kitchen, helping out despite protests. Though, it didn’t take much for him to convince Gon, with empty threats and kisses.</p>
<p>They had made chocolate cake, a suggestion made by Killua, and the siblings each had a slice. Gon’s ego was boosted when he received praise for his baking skills, and that was all he needed. After finishing, the two boys worked on dishes while Alluka went to shower. Thankfully, there weren’t a ton of dishes, so they were able to finish in less than ten minutes. They then spent the rest of their night cuddling, something Killua was persistent about. And Gon definitely wasn’t complaining; any chances to cuddle, he’ll gladly take.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alluka suggested they’d go to the beach on their last full day. The boys gave each other a puzzled look before looking back at her. It was winter, and it had been pretty cold, even on the tropical island. Plus, it wasn't exactly original, as they've been basically every beach on the island at this point. </p>
<p>“I don’t necessarily mean a beach day. I meant more like a hike,” she clarified, instinctively twirling a strand of her hair.</p>
<p>Despite growing up on a mountain, Alluka was always fascinated by the beach, along with the ocean in general. Ever since Killua and her started traveling, Nanika always made sure to collect seashells from the seaside towns they visited. They were her favorite treasures, and they reminded her of herself. And Alluka liked seashell designs, mainly jewelry and hair pieces. Somehow, during the two weeks they’ve been here, that had slipped her mind, and she wanted to find seashells here. Conveniently, she remembered earlier this morning, accidentally stumbling upon her small seashell bag.</p>
<p>Killua understood why she really suggested the beach, and nodded with a smile. As much as he loved Whale Island, he was slowly losing interest in the whole “island paradise vacation”. But at the same time, he associated anything tropical-related with Gon. He lived here, so it just made sense; anyone who knows him would do the same. He glanced over at Gon, seeing he’d also agreed with his signature cheeky smile. He didn’t notice himself staring, a warm smile creeping onto his face in admiration. It was convenient the sun was out today, despite it still being windy, with its light shining on his tan, freckled skin.</p>
<p>Gon looked back at him, noticing him staring, and giggled, taking his hand in his. As per usual, his cold hand contrasted his warm one, and he rubbed his hand gently with his thumb in an attempt to warm them. He leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, grinning upon seeing him blush.</p>
<p>For once, Killua remained silent, despite getting the urge to retaliate with a snarky rebuttal. He quickly returned the favor, kissing his cheek before quickly pulling away, hands still connected.</p>
<p>“Aww, cute…” Gon beamed, squeezing his hand. No matter how small, he loved receiving affection back. He knew it was harder for Killua, but he always appreciated his efforts.</p>
<p>Alluka cleared her throat, interrupting their moment.</p>
<p>“Right. So, if we’re done being gay,” she said, chuckling at the scene. <em>Hello?</em> <em>Did you forget I’m still here?</em> “Could we get going soon? You two can surely continue once we get there.”</p>
<p>Killua snarled, sticking his tongue at her. He almost <em>did</em> forget she was there. Gon laughed, unfazed by her teasing as he sheepishly apologized.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Whenever you’re ready to go, <em>Allu</em>!”</p>
<p>Alluka chortled at the nickname, immediately covering her mouth with her hand with a smack. It was the first time he’d ever call her that, but she didn’t mind it. In fact, she thought it was sweet, and liked it. She smiled at him, letting him know as such, before going upstairs to retrieve her bag.</p>
<p>“...Allu?”</p>
<p>“What? I thought it was fitting!” He whined defensively, pouting as he poked his boyfriend’s cheek. “I wanted you two to have matching nicknames, <em>Kii</em>..”</p>
<p>Killua swatted away his finger, playfully rolling his eyes. <em>It hardly even matches, idiot.</em></p>
<p>However, the idea <em>was</em> cute, as much as he wanted to deny it.</p>
<p>“And maybe Nanika could be <em>Nani</em>? What do you think?”</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, they were on their way, barely needing to navigate as they’ve all been in the forest dozens of times already. Despite that, Alluka made Killua give her a piggyback ride the entire way.</p>
<p>“This entire hike was <em>your</em> idea. At least, y’know, <em>hike</em> with us,” He said, adjusting as she climbed on him. His hands were securing her under her legs and her arm wrapped around his neck.</p>
<p>“Pfft, like I weigh anything to you,” she protested, fluffing up his hair with her free hand. “Plus, you’d practically do anything I want, no matter how ridiculous. Along with Gon.”</p>
<p>Killua frowned, ignoring Gon’s snicker. He mumbled under his breath, embarrassed he couldn’t come up with a rebuttal. He wasn’t about to admit she was right.</p>
<p>“Hey, Killua?” Gon perked up, pointing towards his mouth. “Give me a kiss?”</p>
<p>Despite his innocent smile, there was a taunting motive that was clear as day. Knowing this, Killua reached out and flicked his forehead, showing no sympathy when the other wailed. He wasn’t about to prove Alluka’s point so easily. </p>
<p>“I’ll fucking electrocute you,” he threatened, referencing his nen.</p>
<p>They all knew it was a bluff, as Killua was as soft as silk. Gon grinned cheekily, sticking out his tongue.</p>
<p> Alluka hit his head, frowning. “Don’t swear! A baby is present!”</p>
<p>“Oh, please, Alluka. Like you don’t curse yourself.”</p>
<p>“I was referring to Nanika!”</p>
<p>Gon laughed at their bickering, rubbing the spot where she had hit him. His hair was softer than fur, as always. In a way, it was endearing to watch the two go from loving and supportive to the opposite in a flash. Since Gon was an only child, he never knew how dynamic sibling relationships could be until he met Killua. And it was safe to say that their relationship was a <em>lot</em> better than the relationship Killua had with his other siblings. Especially Illumi. Thinking about him made him cringe inside.</p>
<p>He gave him a pleading expression, pupils large and glistening. Even though he was only teasing, he still wanted a kiss.</p>
<p>“Please?” He begged again, batting his eyelashes obnoxiously as he tapped against his own lips.</p>
<p>Killua averted his attention from Alluka and towards Gon, cheeks flaring up at the realization. He hated whenever he made that face because they both knew he couldn’t resist from it. He huffed, leaning in and kissing him briefly on the lips before pulling away and walking forward, putting distance between them. The other jogged after him, calling out as he ignored him, letting himself a small smile.</p>
<p>After a bit of trailing, they all realized they didn’t choose a specific beach for a destination. Gon suggested that Alluka picked a beach, since it was her idea, and she was more than content with choosing. She had chosen a beach they’ve all been to before: a large beach with a waterfall from a nearby cliff. Gon smiled at her choice, though he really would have smiled at any of her choices. All the beaches on the island were good ones, though those were biased opinions.</p>
<p>They arrived there shortly, and Alluka hopped off of her brother upon reaching the sand, kicking off her shoes. The sand felt cold against her feet, but she didn’t care; the beautiful view of the ocean made up for it. Gon admired her optimism, going to her side and offered to help her look for seashells. He did happen to know the best places to look for some, given he’s lived here and all. She graciously accepted his help, taking his hand as they ran further into the beach.</p>
<p>Killua stood back, smiling at the two and how easily they bonded. Ever since they both first arrived, their relationship had gotten stronger, and he was glad about that. As he followed them from a distance, he glanced out into the ocean, thinking about the main problem.</p>
<p>Asking Gon to join them.</p>
<p>He still needed to do so, and time was running out. Ideally, he wanted to do so in a private manner, but lately they haven’t gotten a chance to be alone. So caught in his reverie, he hadn’t noticed the two ahead were even further ahead. But the case was that Killua at some point stopped in his tracks, completely facing the ocean. The crashing waves were calming to him, and they reminded him of himself. Calm and composed one minute, but rough and deadly the next. He recalled that Gon compared him to the sea once.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Like the ocean, you're mysterious, yet beautiful to look at.”</em>
</p>
<p>Killua quietly chuckled at the memory. At the time, he responded with his usual snide remarks, obviously embarrassed. But now? It was one of his favorite memories, as insignificant as it was compared to others.</p>
<p>Looking back over, he realized that Nanika had appeared, which had been a rarity throughout this trip. This was the second time she had shown herself to Gon, the first time being many years ago after he was emitted from the hospital. Another thing he noticed was Gon appeared much more calm, most likely to prevent spooking Nanika off. It was like he treated a small wild animal, typically those that were injured. Or maybe like a small child, typically those reserved and introverted. Both analogies fit, as Nanika was shy and only ever trusted her two siblings. The sight was endearing, and a soft smile crept on his face.</p>
<p>He continued to watch them from a distance, not wishing to interfere on something so special. But that possibility became improbable when Gon finally looked over, meeting Killua’s gaze with bright, inviting eyes. That was enough for him to understand, and he made his way over, crouching next to Nanika as she smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Killua,” she said with a soft voice, hugging him. “Pat my head.”</p>
<p>Killua hugged her back, stroking her hair in the way she loved. He brushed back her bangs, planting a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle. Gon watched them, tearing up from finding this moment too precious. Nanika looked over at him, her eyes full of joy despite being black voids.</p>
<p>“Gon,” she reached out a hand. “Hug me.”</p>
<p>Gon nodded, not hiding his excitement as he took her hand, hugging both Nanika and Killua. He made sure to not embrace her tightly, being as gentle as a mother would be.</p>
<p>“I love you both,” Nanika murmured, and Gon was sure he choked up, a tear rolling down his face.</p>
<p>“We love you too, Nanika.”</p>
<p>Soon after, they released, and Killua chuckled as he went to wipe the tear off his face.</p>
<p>“You’re such a baby sometimes,” he teased, planting a kiss on the same cheek.</p>
<p>Gon only grinned. He felt no ounce of shame. </p>
<p>“If being so gets me kisses, then I’ll gladly continue!”</p>
<p>Killua blushed, groaning at the statement. He should have expected that type of comment, and yet, it was humoring. They continued helping Nanika find more seashells for a while, until they had found more than enough. Alluka came back shortly after, thanking them for helping them find pretty seashells. They then continued walking along the beach, until they came near the cliff with the waterfall. Gon informed them that there was a little crevice behind the waterfall, leading into a small cave. This was a perfect opportunity for Killua, and he suggested if they could go check it out. To no one’s surprise, Gon agreed and began to remove his shirt and shoes, prompting Killua to do the same.</p>
<p>“I would go, but I don’t trust myself with slippery rocks,” said Alluka, sitting down on the sand as she placed her bag in her lap. “I’ll just stay here and sort through these seashells.”</p>
<p>Alluka proceeded to give Killua a look, cocking her head towards Gon. Killua simply nodded, understanding what she meant. Gon was too busy untying his boots to pay attention to them, and gave her a knowing thumbs up as he finished.</p>
<p>“Alrighty!” Gon briefly waved at her before taking Killua’s hand, running towards the waterfall at the edge of the beach.</p>
<p>The waterfall itself wasn’t large, but the water was near freezing, even when they weren’t in direct contact. It was simple finding the small opening; it was big enough where they both could slip inside. Inside was dim, the only source of light from the opening, and mainly dry. They sat on the cold, slightly wet rocks, with the loud waterfall echoing throughout the cave. However, it wasn’t loud enough to completely drown them out, especially if Gon’s natural voice was relatively loud.</p>
<p>“Isn’t this cool? I remember first discovering this place when I was a kid, when I was by myself exploring,” he explained, reminiscing at the memory. “But now I get to share this with you!”</p>
<p>After saying that, Gon immediately pulled him in for a hug, noticing how cold he was. He began rubbing his arms rapidly to generate warmth, and Killua scoffed at him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess this place is cool. If you’re <em>five</em>,” he retorted, his comment unphasing the other. If anything, he probably <em>did</em> first find this place at five. And Killua would admit that he would have found this place cool at five, as well.</p>
<p>And it was true. Gon was around five when he found this spot, though it wasn’t a memory he could decipher scene per scene. Despite his hyperactive personality, he had decent memory storage. He had countless pleasant childhood memories he could look back on, as well as the not so good ones. It almost always came in handy whenever he needed to remember something important, especially if it had to do with nature. He didn’t find any ill-intentions in his tone, because this place would be interesting to any five-year old. He was no different then.</p>
<p>The sound of Killua’s voice interrupted him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Hey, Gon..? I wanted to talk to you about something.”</p>
<p>Gon just stared for a few moments, fully processing the words. He slowly nodded, couldn’t help but be tense. Though Killua didn’t necessarily sound distressed, but more like he was contemplating. Seeing how he struggled with his question, he grabbed his hands, giving a comfort squeeze. He smiled gently at him, encouraging him to continue.</p>
<p>“Uh, about tomorrow? I know this is last-minute, but..” he trailed off, trying to shake off the building anxiety relying in his stomach. He was ninety percent sure he would accept his proposition, but the off chance he wouldn’t was still scary to him.</p>
<p>“Would you...wanna come with us?”</p>
<p>The other blinked, mouth agape as he brain fully wrapped around the idea. Any signs of anxiousness instantly disappeared, relief and excitement replacing his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Kill--”</p>
<p>“It’s just.. This trip has been amazing. More than amazing, actually. But I can’t <em>stand</em> the idea of leaving you again. So…” He didn’t intentionally mean to cut him off, but he had the need to voice his own reasonings.</p>
<p>His cheeks were met with warm, calloused hands as their faces connected. He barely had time to kiss back before they parted, meeting each other with soft looks.</p>
<p>“I’d love to, Killua.”</p>
<p>Too amazed for words, he only mustered a wide grin, letting himself be selfish as he embraced him tightly. It threw Gon off-guard, since he was used to initiating hugs, but happily hugged him back. After a few moments, they let go, and Gon took his hand, leading them out of the cave.</p>
<p>“Let’s go tell Alluka!”</p>
<p>As soon as she heard the news, she celebrated, genuinely happy about him joining along. She also gave Killua a knowing smirk, one that said <em>I told you so, </em>which Killua only scoffed at.</p>
<p>When they arrived back home, Gon immediately went to go find Mito to tell her the news. As expected, she was surprised, but after some convincing (which was mainly promising to keep up with his studies) she seemed content with the idea. However, she was saddened of the idea of him leaving once more. Any parent would be, seeing their children grow up and leave like flying birds. She insisted on cooking dinner that evening, and Gon wasn't about to protest. He knew this was a way of her saying goodbye. </p>
<p>Killua helped Gon pack, which wasn’t too bad, as his wardrobe consisted of the same things. His fashion sense had only slightly changed—he didn’t wear the matching jacket and shorts, or the old green boots. But fairly so, he had grown out of them, so he had no choice but to ditch his signature outfit. He still consistently wore green, one of his favorite clothing pieces being his green sweatpants. Green was a comfort color; it reminded him of the green forest of Whale Island, a place he always loved.</p>
<p>And as much as Killua mocked him for constantly wearing it, he also grew to love the color. There was no way he couldn’t associate green with anything other than Gon, and he wouldn’t want to, anyway.</p>
<p>As soon as they finished packing, Gon placed his green backpack next to Killua’s bag, which was black with painted electric blue. Alluka painted the lightning on a while ago, as she thought it’d look cool. She was right, of course. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late, around midnight, and Gon laid on his bed, fully awake. He was petting Killua’s hair, who was curled up onto him, resting his hand on his chest. Gon was solemn, focusing on his boyfriend’s slow and steady breathing as he was trying to sleep. Ever since they came back home, he felt restless, but not in a hyperactive way. He just simply couldn’t sleep, even though he should; he had a big day tomorrow.</p>
<p>Looking down at Killua, he contemplated on waking him up, assuming he was already asleep. As much as he wanted to push down the idea, his selfish nature overcame him, as he trailed fingers onto his back.</p>
<p>“Killua? Are you asleep?”</p>
<p>Killua couldn’t sleep either. Usually, Gon’s presence helped relax him, especially when he used him as a body pillow, but in this instance slumber wouldn’t take him. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough, the countdown making him more on edge. He bit his tongue, shaking his head as he sighed.</p>
<p>“Nah. So you can’t sleep, either, huh?” Killua murmured into his chest, looking up at him.</p>
<p>He shook his head, a small yet warm smile on his face. The pale teen sat up, as the other followed suit. Suddenly, an idea popped into Gon’s head, and he took the others hands in his, lightly squeezing them. Killua gave him a confused look, but didn’t pull away, and instead squeezed back.</p>
<p>“Wanna take a walk with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~<br/><br/></p>
<p>The two teens were trailing through the black forest before reaching the small, secluded beach. They’ve been here a few times since Gon first showed Killua the first day he arrived. The beach grew on him, and he associated it with nostalgia and comfort, making it one of his favorite places in the entire world. Though, in reality, he didn’t have a favorite place, because as long as he had Gon and Alluka, any place they were in was automatically his favorite. As the many times they’ve been here, the place was still cold, but the view of the sky remained breathtaking. Stars sprinkled across the black sky, along with the bright moon that shined down from the ocean horizon to the shore. Killua never understood how this place always somehow became more exhilarating every time he came here.</p>
<p>And like many times before, they sat down on the cold, soft sand, in front of the ocean. The sound of the waves was soothing, and the environment here was a lot more tranquil than in Gon’s room. Neither of them could ever get tired of this place, no matter how often they visited or how cold it was.</p>
<p>Killua felt Gon’s head resting on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. They sat there in silence for a while, enjoying the view of the ocean and the night sky. Even though it was unspoken between them, they felt as this place was truly meant for them. It was as if the universe knew they would come to be, and arranged this specific spot for <em>them</em>. And even though it was more than unlikely, the idea was still pleasant enough to believe in. It was sentimental, and there was no harm in believing so, right?</p>
<p>Despite this small place being a great source of comfort, being here felt bittersweet. They were both leaving the next morning, along with Alluka, and it would be a while before they’d return back. It was solacing knowing this place would always be here, no matter how long they’d be away. Killua’s free hand kneaded against the white sand, leaning his head on top of Gon’s. He was glad to be here, with the person he loved, safe and happy. It was still unbelievable to him that he managed to get to this point, since the majority of his life had been met with torture and abuse.</p>
<p>Gon moved his head, much to Killua’s dismay, only to place a hand on his cheek, grinning as they flushed at his touch. It was always pleasing to watch his pale face change colors instantly because of him, whether by touch or affirmations. He brought his other hand, cupping his face as he placed their foreheads together. Feeling needy, he felt the urge to shower his boyfriend with affection as if the world depended on it.</p>
<p>“I love you, Killua.”</p>
<p>Inevitably, Killua’s face grew hot, contrasting the rest of his body. He chuckled, smiling warmly as he placed his own hands on top of his.</p>
<p>“I know, dork.”</p>
<p>He then closed the gap, their kiss as soft and sweet as their previous ones. Gon hummed, gently caressing his cheeks with his thumbs as he relished in their kiss. If it weren’t for Killua pulling away, he definitely would have kept going and forgotten to breathe. And it <em>had</em> happened before, as ridiculous as it sounded. Their faces were both flushed, and their bodies warm, and they stayed like that, gazing lovingly at each other. It was the one of the many things they had in common; their admiration for each person’s eyes. How cool, crystal blue complemented with warm, golden-brown eyes. They couldn’t get enough of the other’s, along with many other things.</p>
<p>Killua trailed his hands down to his waist, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh. He was still smiling, and he didn’t need to look up to know that Gon was smiling back.</p>
<p>“I love you more.”</p>
<p>The competitive spirit of the tanned teen rushed through him, and he giggled, placing a chaste kiss on his nose. “Nope!”</p>
<p>Before Killua could protest, he was pampered with kisses all over his face, Gon’s arms now around his neck. He yelped, falling back and dragging him down, unprepared for the unsolicited attack. He tried to speak out, but Gon’s kisses kept persisting, until Killua finally grabbed his face and roughly kissed him. The action surprised him, and it was over as soon it had started, but it left him speechless.</p>
<p>The pale teen snickered, followed with a smirk as he flicked his nose. His face scrunched up, going to rub his nose as he got off of him. When Killua sat back up, Gon apologized and began to dust the sand off his hair, which was something he didn’t even acknowledge. As soon as he finished cleaning him off, he placed another kiss on his temple, chuckling.</p>
<p>“I love you most.”</p>
<p>Killua sputtered, almost annoyed he was viciously attacked in affection over <em>that</em>. Sometimes, he still couldn’t believe he was in love with someone so childish. Still, he wouldn’t change that for the world. He laughed at him, noticing Gon’s slight frown that was under the impression he was genuinely making fun of him. Noticing a patch of sand sticking to his shoulder, he went to dust it off, soft fingers grazing against his skin. After doing so, he playfully punched him, giving him a cheeky, cat-like grin.</p>
<p>“You’re a goddamn idiot, Gon.”</p>
<p>Gon only hummed in response, his previous smile returning. He took his hand, kissing the top of it and winked at him.</p>
<p>“Yep! But I’m <em>your</em> idiot.”</p>
<p>A genuine smile appeared on Killua’s face as he rolled his eyes, and he held Gon’s cheek with his same hand. <em>True.</em></p>
<p>“And you know something?” Gon leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as he scooted closer.</p>
<p>The other hummed contentedly, running his fingers through his spiked, coarse hair. He’ll never get how his hair naturally sticks out, instead of falling normally. He was even sure that Gon didn’t know why, either. But it suits him, and he couldn’t imagine him with any other hairstyle.<br/><br/>Gon enjoyed the contact, focusing on how gentle his hands were whenever they touched his scalp. He was more than positive he had tangles--a sign he should probably brush his hair more often. His eyes opened, shining brightly as they always did; eyes that captivated Killua everytime he looked into them.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad to have you by my side. And that we can travel together again.”</p>
<p>Killua nearly choked on spit, averting his eyes as his face flushed. This moment almost seemed like déjá vu, similar to when they were on Whale Island the first time when they were twelve. It was like nothing had changed.</p>
<p>He glanced up, only to be met with the same eyes that greeted him before. His own eyes were glossy, not admitting to himself they were tears of joy, and nodded with an earnest smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning came sooner than Gon would have liked. Though honestly, it didn’t make a difference because he hated leaving regardless. But this time would be different. Instead of leaving alone, with a specific achievement in mind, he was leaving with the friends he met during his first journey. And now they can all have an all new journey, without any required end goal. They could just be free and explore the world to their heart's content.</p>
<p>That was really Gon’s purpose in life, and the friends he made along the way helped him realize that. To be with those who he loved, and also meeting more people to share his own with. Him leaving once again brought a feeling of nostalgia, reminiscing about the first time he left years ago as a boy. But this time, he had wisdom, and he knew he could face any challenges life would throw at him, because he had love on his side.</p>
<p>They all ate the breakfast Gon made, chatting lively as if it was another normal day. But everyone knew what was to come, and casual conversing didn’t ease the underlying anxiety within the room. Eventually, the three had finished their breakfast, cleaned up, and gotten their stuff ready.</p>
<p>Of course, Gon had to do his pinky swear with his aunt Mito, promising that he would write to her often. Last time, he barely did, and he was scolded for that, which made him feel bad. He wanted to do things differently and actually make an effort to write letters. As soon as they sealed the promise with a kiss, Mito began sobbing, immediately bringing Gon in for a hug. Her face was against his chest, her hot tears soaking his shirt. He also got emotional, tightly hugging her, but not enough to crush her.</p>
<p>Mito glanced over towards Killua and Alluka, who were awkwardly standing behind Gon, and smiled at them with sad eyes.</p>
<p>“You two as well,” she said, reaching out a hand, which Killua took.</p>
<p>The four of them were in a group hug, and they all silently wept, until they eventually released for the last time. Seeing Gon leave again didn’t hurt as much as the first time, but she was still as emotional. It definitely didn’t help that she now had the two siblings that she saw as her own. </p>
<p>And they were sad to leave her as well, but they all knew they’d visit soon again, which made the situation lighter.</p>
<p>Gon placed one last kiss on top of her forehead before they all began walking, and he walked backwards as he waved to her with both hands.</p>
<p>“We love you, Aunt Mito! Abe! And we’ll see each other again!”</p>
<p>Mito only waved at them with a small, sad smile, wiping away any excess tears. Abe took her other hand in hers, squeezing it to provide comfort. They looked at each other with a knowing smile on each other’s faces. They really couldn’t ask for a better kid than Gon Freecss.</p>
<p>As soon the view of the house disappeared, Gon turned around and catched up to the two teens ahead, wrapping their torsos in his arms.</p>
<p>“I love you guys! And I can’t wait to begin this new journey with people I trust the most!” He exclaimed, excited about their future adventures.</p>
<p>Alluka beamed and agreed, hugging him back as they walked. Finding it difficult to do both, she soon released from his grip, adjusting the backpack on her back.</p>
<p>Killua grinned, the feeling being mutual. Even though their adventure was beginning, he was glad to invite Gon along, now able to enjoy exploring the world with his two favorite people. He ruffled his hair and briefly pecked his cheek, taking his hand with the intent of not letting go. Gon swinged their arm, and offered out his other hand towards Alluka, which she gladly took.</p>
<p>As cliché as this was, they all felt deserving of this. Having the privilege to navigate their lives without any outside obstacles. Nothing could be more perfect—they were excited to see what their newfound adventure lied ahead. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>